


sharing

by garbagemanmilo



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Man Marko Stunt, Vaginal Sex, chuck is also awkward and crude, chuck is possessive, chuck realizes he likes orange while orange is railing marko, orange uses a condom, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Chuck doesn’t like sharing, but he’s willing to try if it’s something Marko wants. And who better to share his boyfriend with than Orange Cassidy?
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Marko Stunt, Chuck Taylor/Orange Cassidy/Marko Stunt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	sharing

Chuck Taylor is not big on sharing; what’s his is his, no questions asked, no exceptions. That sentiment applies to everything in his life, from his wrestling gear to his boyfriend, Marko. The smaller man had broached the subject of maybe adding a third person, just to see if it would be different-  _ switch things up _ , as Marko had said- and Chuck had hardly given it any thought before he announced, “not a chance. I’m not a threesome kinda guy, kid.”

But the longer he thought about it, the more he wondered. Maybe he was being an idiot, shutting Marko down like that; maybe they could try, with someone they both knew well, trusted. Which started the long thread of ‘who the hell would he want to see touch and fuck his boyfriend’. Trent was out right away- the guy was basically a brother, and thinking of seeing his dick made Chuck’s stomach do a nauseating flip- and he didn’t know any of the other Jurassic Express freaks well enough to be comfortable with them seeing his dick, touching  _ his _ boyfriend. 

The two were almost a month out from the conversation when Chuck remembered the overlooked fourth choice; Orange Cassidy. They both lived together, for fuck’s sake, Orange and Marko knew each other scarily well at this point, and Chuck… well, Chuck trusted Orange just as much as he trusted Trent, without the sick, weird feeling in his belly at the possibility of seeing the older man’s dick. 

Marko was splayed out on Chuck’s lap when the taller man began with, “so, about the thing you said…?”  _ Real _ smooth, Chuck, super good at words. His boyfriend had squinted his eyes, looked very confused, and Chuck groaned, made a flippant gesture with one hand. “Y’know, the- the thing. Threesome, or whatever,” he muttered, and Marko sat up suddenly. “Are- did you change your mind?” he asked, and Chuck couldn’t help but smile at the excited grin on the smaller man’s face. “Hold on, I never said I changed my mind,” he said, then sighed. “Alright, I  _ did _ change my mind, but only because I know who I’d feel okay sharing you with.”

Chuck’s palms were sweating as he watched Orange roll his shoulders, tilt his head from side-to-side. “Hey, man,” he mumbled, voice weak, on the verge of cracking, and he wanted to kick himself for it. “Uh,” Orange tilted his head back, back, back, until he was looking directly at Chuck, sunglasses sliding down his forehead to clatter on the floor behind the couch. “Wanna fuck my boyfriend?” the younger man blurted out, then ducked his head, face heating up with embarrassment.  _ Stupid _ fucking way of saying it, at that.

Orange rolled the question around in his mind, giving no indication that he was considering it, or even heard it. It was fun, making Chuck get more and more red the longer the older man took to respond. When he did, it was a simple, short, “okay.”

So that’s how Chuck finds himself now- sitting in his boxers and watching Orange slowly strip down while Marko squirms and whines in his lap. The smaller man isn’t doing Chuck’s boner any favors, with the way he’s wiggling his ass against it, and he’s about ready to rush Orange along when Marko pushes his face against the taller man’s shoulder, distracting Chuck enough that he lets Orange continue his sloth striptease without interruption.

Orange has a nice dick, that’s the first thing Chuck thinks. It’s not too big or too little, very middle-of-the-road, average, with blonde pubes. The pubes hold Chuck’s attention more than Orange’s cock, in all honesty; he’s never seen body hair that particular shade before. Once again, he gets too caught up in his own head to pay attention to Marko squirming to get his underwear off, which is a goddamn travesty. Chuck makes up for it by sliding two fingers against his little boyfriend’s soaked cunt, rubbing the wet pads around Marko’s clit and getting that beautiful keen in the process. Orange must like it too, because his cock twitches at the sound as he climbs onto the bed to join him and Marko.

Chuck is surprised at how okay he feels, watching Orange touch Marko, kiss the smaller man and feel his body. Chuck is shocked at how much he  _ also _ wants to be kissed by Orange, if anything because Marko seems to love it; wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders and whimpering against his lips. Which is why Chuck reaches over Marko, grabs a fistful of blonde hair and jerks Orange’s head away from his boyfriend. “Gimme a kiss, dude,” he says, and his own voice sounds foreign- all deep and raspy- but Orange shrugs all slow, like he always does, and leans over Marko to kiss Chuck. Their lips slot together perfectly, and even when one of Orange’s messed-up teeth catch on his lower lip, the taller man can’t really be fucked to care. It’s wet, sloppy, and over far too soon as they both pull back to take a breath. Orange’s face is bright red, like after a really good match; like, a  _ ridiculous _ shade of red, and he’s panting a little. Chuck doesn’t need to peek over Marko’s shoulder to know his friend’s fully hard.

And then Marko whines, still gripping onto Orange’s shoulders, pushes his ass back against Chuck’s dick. Both men share a look, knowing exactly what they need to do, before the older man lays down on his belly, spreads Marko’s thighs, and Chuck reaches around to grope at his boyfriend’s chest. “Orange ‘sgonna take  _ such _ good care of you,” he whispers, presses a chaste kiss to the smaller man’s ear, trying to soothe the little moans he keeps letting out as Orange rubs his clit. Chuck tucks his chin over Marko’s shoulder to watch his friend work, one hand still loosely holding Orange’s hair. “Suck his clit, man,” he instructs, and the older man looks up at Chuck through his lashes, and it damn near takes his breath away. He doesn’t dwell on it; he chooses to push Orange’s head down, so his lips graze Marko’s pussy and cause the younger man to gasp. “Yeah, suck his clit, make my boy feel good,” Chuck murmurs, and there’s a sick satisfaction in guiding Orange’s head, seeing his tongue dart out to lick a broad stripe up Marko’s cunt, the very tip flicking the underside of his clit. It doesn’t surprise the taller man that Orange is good with his mouth.

They stay that way for a while- Orange mouthing and licking and sucking at Marko’s twitching pussy, Chuck watching over his shoulder, hand gripping the older man’s hair, tugging up or down to show his friend how to do it right, how to get the smaller man to  _ really _ make some noise- and then Chuck drags Orange’s head back again. That gets an interesting reaction from him; the guy whines low in his throat and gives the taller man the textbook definition of puppy dog eyes. “Didn’t know you liked givin’ head so much, dude,” Chuck says, pats Orange’s flushed cheek with a little smirk. It amazes him how wrecked his friend looks from just a little foreplay, and then Chuck notices the older man’s hips grinding minutely against the bed. “You dirty fuck,” he murmurs without any real heat- it’s all fond, and he can’t keep from smiling when he says it- but Orange’s hips still, and he looks suitably shamed. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“So, who gets to fuck him first?” Orange asks as Chuck starts getting Marko into position; pillow under his hips, one beside his head, in case he needs to bite something. Chuck looks back over his shoulder, shrugs. “I was gonna, but…” he shrugs again, doesn’t finish his sentence, because he doesn’t know what else to say. Orange nods, picks at a loose thread in the sheets, says nothing. The uncomfortableness is slowly setting in, and Chuck can’t stand it. “We can rock-paper-scissors,” he suggests, and Orange looks up from the bed, snorts, clearly taken off-guard. “You’re  _ kidding _ ,” he chuckles, and the taller man smiles back because Orange’s laugh is as infectious as it is rare. “I’m serious, man. C’mere.”

Orange wins. And yeah, maybe Chuck threw the results- he’s not  _ that _ stupid that he’d throw paper thrice- and yeah, maybe Chuck wants to see his stupid blonde friend fuck his stupidly hot boyfriend until he can’t talk. He’s sure it’s a universal experience. But sitting beside Marko, stroking his hair absentmindedly as Orange rolls a condom on, Chuck feels a tad guilty that he isn’t focused more on the smaller man. “You okay, Marko? Everything still good?” he asks, and Marko nods, arches his back and yep, definitely good, definitely alright. It sets Chuck more at ease, knowing the shorter man is just as into this as he is; it certainly helps that Orange is so cool about it all. Then the older man is pushing Marko’s legs back, knees almost touching his shoulders, telling him to hold them, which the smaller man follows perfectly. With his hands free, Orange carefully and slowly guides himself into Marko, and Chuck realizes how expressive his friend is- mouth just slightly open, brows furrowed, eyes squeezed shut- he looks like he’s in ecstasy, and that does  _ something _ to Chuck.

“Feel good, Orange?” he asks, reaches out to slap a hand on the older man’s shoulder, and Orange nods, sort of bares his teeth as he bottoms out and  _ fuck _ , that’s a good look. “Feel real fuckin’ good,” he hisses, and it startles Chuck- he doesn’t hear his friend curse often, but it sends heat directly to his lower belly, makes his cock twitch. Marko is whining again, squirming underneath Orange, arms hooked under his knees, keeping his legs out of the way, and Chuck rewards him with a kiss, except it’s not really a kiss, it’s more of the taller man sucking on Marko’s tongue. But his boyfriend likes it, tries to follow Chuck’s face as he pulls away, spit smeared all around his mouth, and his eyes are glistening with almost-tears as Orange thrusts in and out of his cunt slowly. Chuck watches, awestruck, as Orange pushes all the way in, stays there, rocks his hips until Marko is dropping his legs and grabbing at the older man’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscle hard. The blonde doesn’t so much as wince, just leans down and gives the smaller man this slow, passionate kiss that has Chuck’s stomach doing flips. Not bad flips; it just hits him that the two look  _ good _ together, with Orange’s hands sliding up and down Marko’s thighs, connected at the pelvis and lips. 

Chuck has to take a breath, watching his friend and boyfriend kiss, and sighs when they both pull back, just enough so they can pant against each other’s lips. Chuck isn’t even aware that he’s started touching himself until he’s almost cumming, and he jerks his hand away. It’s a little scary- he was  _ so close- _ but he closes his eyes, just listens to the noises Orange and Marko are making together; wet skin-on-skin, soft groans, loud, pitchy moans, and even without a hand around his cock, Chuck sort of rolls his hips into nothing, biting down on his lower lip until he tastes blood. Between the sounds, the atmosphere, and how fucking pent-up the taller man is, it’s too much and not enough, and he’s about to mention that, that he’s gotta tap out because it’s  _ a-fucking-lot- _ and then a hand that isn’t his or Marko’s wraps around his dick, starts stroking, and Chuck doesn’t stand a goddamn chance.

He’s pretty sure he goes unconscious for a couple seconds as he cums. Chuck’s also pretty sure he screams when he does, which is fucking embarrassing. When he comes back into his own body, he peels open his eyes, vision kind of blurry and muddled, and his ears are  _ ringing- _ what the fuck, right?- but Orange has pulled out of Marko and is in the process of tying off the condom, and Marko is still laying, splayed out and boneless, on the bed, chest heaving. Chuck opens his mouth to speak, tries to say something, maybe “that was  _ fucked up _ , in a good way,” but his tongue isn’t cooperating, it feels far too big, so he just grunts to let both men know he’s back to the land of the living. Marko rolls his head towards Chuck, gives him this adorable, sleepy smile, and that lets the taller man know his boyfriend’s been fucked out of his mind. Orange, for his part, gives Chuck this sheepish grin, head sort of ducked down, like he’s done something sneaky. “You’re  _ loud _ , Chuck,” is all he says, and it shocks this bark of laughter out of him. And then Marko slips a trembling hand into Chuck’s, mumbles, “my body feels like jelly. Can we do this again sometime?” and the taller man is nodding, agreeing without even thinking about it.

_ Well _ , Chuck thinks,  _ maybe sharing isn’t so bad _ .


End file.
